Season 1
Season 1 of Showtime's British-American horror drama series Penny Dreadful was picked up on January 12, 2013.It’s Official: Showtime Lands Horror Drama From ‘Skyfall’s John Logan & Sam Mendes - Deadline Synopsis This series contains some of literature's most terrifying characters, Vanessa Ives (an enigmatic, composed, driven heroine who ignores zeitgeist and proves herself a force to be reckoned with.) and Sir Malcolm Murray (a hardened explorer of the African continent, on a deeply personal quest to find his kidnapped daughter Mina.) form a deeper bond as the group, including Ethan Chandler (a charming, brash, daring American man of action with uncanny marksmanship, who detests violence and is more complicated than he likes to admit.), Victor Frankenstein (an arrogant young man whose whole life revolves around his research.), and Sembene (a long-time ally of Sir Malcolm with a mysterious persona.), unite together to find Sir Malcolm Murray's missing daughter and banish the evil forces that threaten to destroy them. Meanwhile, Dorian Gray (a confident, entrancing, yet lonely, self-isolating man who cannot die.), the Creature (a reanimated corpse brought to life and abandoned by Frankenstein who tracks down his creator and demands that Frankenstein create a mate for him.) and Brona Croft (an Irish immigrant seeking to escape her brutal past.) hover on the periphery of the core group. Penny Dreadful is a frightening psychological thriller that weaves together these classic horror origin stories into a new adult drama. Cast Main *Eva Green as Vanessa Ives (8/8) *Josh Hartnett as Ethan Chandler (7/8) *Timothy Dalton as Sir Malcolm Murray (8/8) *Harry Treadaway as Victor Frankenstein (7/8) *Reeve Carney as Dorian Gray (4/8) *Billie Piper as Brona Croft (5/8) *Danny Sapani as Sembene (8/8) *Rory Kinnear as Caliban / The Creature (6/8) Supporting *Olivia Llewellyn as Mina Murray (5/8) *Simon Russell Beale as Ferdinand Lyle (2/8) *Helen McCrory as Evelyn Poole / Madame Kali (2/8) *David Warner as Abraham Van Helsing (2/8) *Alun Armstrong as Vincent Brand (3/8) *Robert Nairne as Master Vampire (3/8) *Alex Price as Proteus (2/8) *Hannah Tointon as Maud Gunneson (4/8) *Gavin Fowler as Simon (4/8) *Olly Alexander as Fenton (3/8) *Graham Butler as Peter Murray (1/8) Minor Cast *Anna Chancellor as Claire Ives *Joseph Millson as Captain Branson *Owen Roe as Colonel Brewster *Stephen Lord as Warren Roper *Julian Black Antelope as Mr. Kidd *Noni Stapleton as Gladys Murray *Mary Stockley as Caroline Frankenstein *Michael James Ford as Gordon Ives *Lili Davies as Young Vanessa *Fern Deacon as Young Mina *Xavier Atkins as Young Peter *Gus Barry as Young Victor Episodes Gallery Promotional Images PD-S1-Promotional-Official-Poster-Ethan-Brona-Victor-Vanessa-Dorian-Sir-Malcolm-Sembene.png PD-S1-Promotional-Poster-Sembene-Brona-Dorian-Ethan-Sir-Malcolm-Vanessa-The-Creature-Victor.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Poster-Vanessa-Sir-Malcolm-Dorian-Victor-Ethan.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Brona-Croft.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Dorian-Gray.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Ethan-Chandler.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Sembene.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Sir-Malcolm-Murray.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-The-Creature.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Vanessa-Ives.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Victor-Frankenstein.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Brona-Croft-02.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Dorian-Gray-02.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Ethan-Chandler-02.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Sembene-02.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Sir-Malcolm-Murray-02.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-The-Creature-02.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Vanessa-Ives-02.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Victor-Frankenstein-02.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Brona-Croft-03.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Dorian-Gray-03.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Ethan-Chandler-03.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Sembene-03.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Sir-Malcolm-Murray-03.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-The-Creature-03.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Vanessa-Ives-03.jpg PD-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Victor-Frankenstein-03.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful Tease Penny Dreadful Tease We All Have Our Demons Penny Dreadful Literary Roots (Production Blog 2) Penny Dreadful Tease Not Human Penny Dreadful Coming Together (Production Blog 3) Penny Dreadful Tease A Place in the Shadows Penny Dreadful The Artisans Pt. 1 (Production Blog 4) Penny Dreadful Season 1 Official Trailer Eva Green & Josh Hartnett SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful The Artisans Pt. 2 (Production Blog 5) Penny Dreadful The Grand Guignol (Production Blog 6) Subscribe to the Penny Dreadful YouTube Channel Penny Dreadful at SXSW Penny Dreadful A New Narrative Penny Dreadful Tease Stitched Penny Dreadful Eva Green is Vanessa Ives Penny Dreadful Josh Hartnett is Ethan Chandler Penny Dreadful Prostitution & Sex in the Victorian Age (Production Blog 7) Penny Dreadful Behind the Scenes Penny Dreadful Dorian Gray and Brona Croft Penny Dreadful Timothy Dalton is Sir Malcolm Murray Penny Dreadful Just Like You Penny Dreadful British Exploration & the Search for the Nile (Production Blog 8) Penny Dreadful Sembene Penny Dreadful Harry Treadaway is Dr. Victor Frankenstein Penny Dreadful The Literary Origins Penny Dreadful Come In Penny Dreadful Season 1 Official Trailer 2 Eva Green & Josh Hartnett SHOWTIME Series Penny Dreadful The Science of Medicine (Video Blog 9) Penny Dreadful Interactive Windows Inside Penny Dreadful Penny Dreadful Season 1 Look Ahead Penny Dreadful Scary, Thrilling and Fresh Penny Dreadful with Showtime Sync Penny Dreadful Tease - A Legend Reborn Penny Dreadful Main Title Sequence Penny Dreadful Behind the Scenes Brona's Consumption Season 1 Comic-Con 2014 Penny Dreadful Panel Ethan And Dorian's Love Scene Comic-Con 2014 Penny Dreadful Panel Reinventing Dorian Gray Comic-Con 2014 Penny Dreadful Panel The Look Comic-Con 2014 Penny Dreadful Panel A Dreadfully Sexual Tease Comic-Con 2014 Penny Dreadful Panel Researching Victorian Science Comic-Con 2014 Penny Dreadful Panel Dreadful Dialogue Comic-Con 2014 Penny Dreadful Panel The Other Side of Comic-Con Comic-Con 2014 Penny Dreadful Panel Slave to the Moon Comic-Con 2014 Penny Dreadful The Fans Penny Dreadful The Best of Ethan Chandler (Josh Hartnett) Penny Dreadful Eva Green (Vanessa Ives) Interview Penny Dreadful - Vanessa Ives (Eva Green) - Possessed Moments Penny Dreadful Production Blog Stunts Season 1 Penny Dreadful Vanessa Ives (Eva Green) A Formidable Beauty Penny Dreadful In Memoriam Proteus Penny Dreadful Production Blog Visual Effects Season 1 Penny Dreadful Helen McCrory Explores an Occult Bookshop Season 1 Penny Dreadful Production Blog Prosthetics Season 1 Penny Dreadful New Year's Eve Marathon Season 1 References Category:Content Category:Seasons